


Benedictions

by debtdoctor



Series: Fade Breakout AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic, Gender-Neutral Hawke, Mage Rights, Mage!Hawke - Freeform, Non-Binary Hawke - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, Purple!Hawke, bloodmage!Hawke, phylacteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gives Anders their phylactery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedictions

Coming so soon after our fight over their newfound love of blood magic, this feels like a platitude.  
Or an apology.

Hawke stands before me sheepishly, with a phylactery, _their_ _phylactery_ , of their _own_ _making_.  
And they’re handing it to me.

“Love? What is this about?”

“Sorry, born apostate here. Don’t really know the rules with these. Was I supposed to hand this to a Templar instead?”

_That’s not something to be made light of._

“Why would you…? If this got into the wrong hands-” Don’t they _know_? This bottle could be the end of _everything_ for them.  

“Which is why I’m giving it to _you_ , Anders,” Hawke interrupts.

“Because I’m clearly the best person to keep this sort of thing with.” Hunted. I'm in more danger every day, and Hawke thinks I’m _their_ safe haven, and not the other way around.

They shrug, and it _hurts_ that they’re taking this so lightly. Like I didn't spend decades searching out my own, and I’m one of the lucky ones.

Possessed, an abomination. Hiding, scared, and I'm one of the lucky ones.  
Hawke seems one of the Maker’s Chosen in comparison, maleficar or not.

“Anders,” they say, breaking my train of thought, “all I’m saying, is that if the worst should happen, I want you to be able to find me.”

Ah. Hawke _is_ taking this seriously, then. How telling that the ‘worst’ isn't death. If they fall to temptation, if they’re ever caught, _Maker_ , if Hawke were made Tranquil…

The image of Karl turning, sunburst fresh on his forehead. The idea that could _ever_ happen to Hawke.

I won't allow it, as long as I have breath.

“I will. I promise, love,” and the relief that washes across their face makes me weak in the knees.

They step forward, tuck the vial into my robes, and kiss me. I wrap my arms around them, and yes, this feels like an apology after all.

“Thank you,” they whisper, breaking away, tucking their head in my shoulder. “Thank you.”

Benedictions.  
_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  
__In their blood the Maker's will is written._

In their blood, indeed.


End file.
